Yusha Academy SYOC Open
by Falcon15s
Summary: Yusha Academy is a school that trains our future heroes. Starting just recently it continues to sky rocket in popular reaching the same level of fame as UA itself. Now join our group of misfits as they get into even more danger than the class 1A of UA.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: So one of the OC submitters who was accepted offered to help edit the story and seeing that my former editor was my little brother in 4th grade. I accepted his offer. So he edited the story so that it isn't just my thoughts thrown onto paper. They go by the name TheAlmightyLump.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia. If I did Yusha would be cannon but alas its not. I only own the OCd that I created the rest of the OCs belong to the people that submit them.**

* * *

'Ten more minutes and it's all over' I thought to myself as I tore my eyes away from my watch, looking forward to the front of the classroom. I sighed, sneaking a look at my watch and reading the new time. "Five more minutes," I muttered with another sigh, 'It wasn't supposed to end like this,' I thought.

"Torika," a voice called out, and I looked up to face the speaker.

"I know how important today is, so I'll let you out of detention early." My homeroom teacher lamented in a deep monotone.

My eyes lit up, and a grin stretched out across my face, "Thanks, you're the best!" I replied, as I slid out of my chair, slinging my bag over my shoulder as I raced out the classroom door, "Have a great summer!"

I missed his reply, but it vaguely sounded like "Say hello to your sister for me,"

I sprinted down the hall, ignoring the protests of teachers telling me to slow down. I slid to a stop at the exit, then kicked the door open, racing through before they even fully opened.

"God damn it Reigi, how could you let yourself get caught." I scolded myself mentally, "Now you're gonna miss Jineko's play,".

* * *

I arrived at my little sister's school, Chotto Academy, my grey uniform stained with sweat. I took a moment to catch my breath, then I looked around, observing the parents and students streaming out of the school auditorium. I grimaced, and began looking for my sister. It took a while to find her amid the other students, but when I did, I swallowed hard, and hurried over. When I reached her, she looked up at me with a disappointed face.

"You said you'd come," She stated in a tone that matched her expression.

"I did, didn't I?" I said weakly, helping her to her feet and giving her a hug.

Jineko resembles our mother, at least physically, with straight blond hair tipped with blue, pale white skin, and jade green eyes, but that is where her similarities with our mother end. She inherited our father's quirk, Magnetism. It practically gives her complete control over metal.

I, on the other hand, resemble our father, with untamable jet black hair, lightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and a mix between our parents' quirks. I'm able to stick to things like my mom, and I can send out electromagnetic waves to act sort of like echolocation. And maybe that's why the death stare Jineko was giving me scared me more than it should have.

"Listen Jinneko, I am so sorry, I got caught in the middle of a prank and-" I began.

"It's okay Reigi," interrupted Jineko.

"I gotta make it up to you somehow though; you got the role of the Carmen, it was your big day!" I exclaimed.

Her death glare faded into a slight smile, and she asked, though it was more of a statement "Ice cream?"

I smiled, "I should have guessed," I said, as we left the school campus.

* * *

**Now I now I haven't updated lately and there isn't anything different with the chapter, I just want to imform you that I have finally gotten around to writting the next chapter. I sort have got stuck at the entrance exam, but I found a way around that. I hope to update in the weekend.  
**


	2. Chapter 1, It 5:41

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia. I only own the OCs I created the other OCs are owned by the people who submitted it. I also did not write the funal product I just regurgitated a story and TheAlmightyLump made it a story.**

* * *

"Wake up Reigi, we're wasting daylight!" An all too familiar voice shouted, drawing me out of my pleasant sleep. I groaned, pushing myself up into a sitting position as I looked at the speaker.

"Dad, It's…" I sleepily grabbed my glasses and looked around my room, the floor layered in clothes and a pile of labelled boxes in one corner. I checked my alarm clock, "It's five forty in the morning!".

"A perfect time to start your training!" My dad answered, a wild grin stretched out across his face.

"But its the beginning of summer!" I protested.

"Its either this, or be left with the Uraraka's," He said with a slight shiver, a feeling I could empathise with. They weren't bad people, far from it, but one wrong move and you could be sent into orbit, or even deep space.

My dad walked out, leaving me to get ready. I threw on my clothes, a pair of dark blue pants, a red t-shirt, and a blue hoodie with a grey jacket over top. I pulled on my socks and slipped into my green sneakers, then wrapped my green rimmed black headphones around my neck. I grabbed my phone off the charger, then left my room to follow my dad.

I rushed out of the house to follow my dad, who broke into a sprint as soon as he saw me. I raced to catch up, guessing that we were heading towards the hero agency that he worked for.

"Wouldn't the car be faster!" I called from behind my dad.

"Maybe, but this is a good warmup!" My dad called back over his shoulder, speeding up as he finished his sentence.

I groaned, but I picked up the pace, and began to sprint after him.

As soon as we arrived at the hero agency, I almost collapsed from exhaustion, "Oh thank god we're here," I panted.

"Don't stop there Reigi, I have something to show you!" My dad said, as he walked towards the large concrete structure that served as the office of his agency. I was too exhausted to respond, but I picked myself up off the ground, and followed him towards the building. He began to unlock the many locks that decorated the door, which shot open as soon as he was done. He motioned for me to follow him as he stepped inside the building.

Inside the building, sitting upon a table in the centre of the room, was a small box. My dad walked over to the box, pulling off the lid and withdrawing two strange devices.

"This is why I brought you here," He said, in a stern tone that made him sound like a completely different person, his facial expression changing to match his tone. He handed me the two devices, and then his stern expression vanished, replaced with an excited tone. "Well, what are you waiting for. Put them on!" he urged.

Now that I had the objects in my hands, I could see what they were. They were red watches, each with a nozzle, and a lever on the watch head.

"Two watches?" I asked, confusion apparent in my voice.

He sighed, grabbing one of the watches and fastening it to his wrist, "This is an artificial, rope producing gadget," He said, tapping the lever twice and firing out a length of rope from the nozzle. "We analysed the quirk of someone who could produce rope, and we replicated it with this device."

"But why two of them? It needs two hands to fire" I asked.

"Because, you have a bad habit of taking things to pieces, and I don't want to have to reassemble it whenever you need it in action, so you can have one to use, and one to disassemble." He stated, "Besides, they need field testing, and you trying to become a hero is a good opportunity. Also, I needed a birthday present, and I had no ideas"

"Well, thanks, I guess," I answered.

"No problem," He commented, "Now get going, I have work to do," he said, made a shooing motion with his hand.

I rolled my eyes as I turned towards the door, calling out a farewell as I left, the rope production units attached to my wrists.

* * *

**And that is the new and improved chapter 2,1, or maybe prolouge part 2. But anyways the OCs that were accepted so far are the same... Seriously don't be afraid to send in an OC I won't deny them instead I'll try to help you fix it so I will accept them.****Here is who was accepted so far. This is who's accepted.**

**Main cast:**

**Reigu Torrika, StickEmLocation, Age 14, Sender: Me**

**Futto Yogan, Iron Maiden,Age 15, Sender: Carlos . Baroni ( it isn't suppose to be capatalized or have spaces).**

**Daichi Tsuyoshi, Geokinesis,Age 15, Sender:JaxTheGamer**

**Sirk Nairda, Capacitor, Age 15, Sender:TheAlmightyLump**

**Spaces left.**

**Class 1A**

**1 female main cast.**

**2 male sides.**

**3 female sides.**

**Class 2A main 4**

**2 females**

**2 male**

**Teachers**

**Class 2A teacher**

**Rescue teacher**

**General studies teacher**

**Business teacher**

**Medical teacher**

**Support teacher**


	3. Ch2 Not The Kind Of First Day I Expected

I only did a few edits to the Yogan Fight scene as it had parts that didn't make sense.

* * *

"Name" The guard with a cat head in the standard police attire spoke in a tired voice.

"Reigi Torrika, sir" The guard then took out a metallic cylinder and waved in front of Reigi who is wearing the Yusha School uniform that consist of a Black blazer with all the buttons secured, a white shirt that had the top button unbuttoned, light brown slacks as well as green sneakers. His glasses were also present and his headphones were secured around his neck. His hair is more messy than usual and he is visibly tired. He had a normal grey school bag with him, with two blue duffel bags on both of his shoulders as well as dragging two brown suitcases.

"You may pass" The cat guard then stepped aside and the black haired teen entered the large grey warehouse that looked almost futuristic. Upon entering he was met with a building full of teens, but not crowded and 10 blue buses with with Hero bots loading luggage in.

Reigi then trudged towards the closest bus, weaving through the crowd of people, unconsciously turning his quirk off. His eyelids were starting to grow heavy and he started to speed up, only focusing on the bus. That was when he ran into something and fell down.

"You little" Reigi was then grabbed by the collar and pulled up to face a boy with green eyes as well as red hair that was spiked in an almost impossible way.

"You better watch where you are going, Gen Ed filth" Reigi could barely contain the urge to burst out laughing. Some people then turned and directed their attention to them.

"What's so funny, Filith"The boy spat out through gritted teeth as he raised his hand and a sphere formed in his hand.

"If I'm filthy then your roads from the Dark Ages and the fact that your so quick to assume my course just proves that you probably 1-B"

"You little, I have you know your looking at the next Number 1, and you just lost your chance to grovel and beg for forgiveness!" Reigi only smirked.

"Ahh, I know who you are Kazan, Katsu. Raped a girl in 5th grade, got into 10 fights in a single day and ohhh this one extra bad, Suicide baited a quirkless girl before rapping her. Did you know that she took your advice?" Reigi's smirk only increased at Katsu's face which was a mix of anger and fear. More people were looking.

"That's it your dead!" The beam then turned into a laser and it rocketed towards his face.

The laser then turned at a perfect 90 degree angle and into the ground before Kazan was shot back by what seemed to be air pressure. Reigi tensed only slightly knowing who's quirk that is. Reigi then took his suitcases and started to walk away, not before turning and blowing a raspberry at him and then mouthing "You're Screwed". Now continuing his way to the bus as everyone slowly returned to their business. Reigi reached the bus and gave his luggage, though keeping the school bag and then turned to be met with a girl with ash blond hair styled into a hairstyle similar to Pro Hero Uravity, only slightly spiky, with a femmine and slender body, a large chest area, round red eyes, wearing the same uniform as Reigi except she had a skirt instead of slacks, thigh high socks and black shoes. The Girl had a scowl and her eyes were in a glare. Reigi tensed fully this time.

"Ahhh Juryoku, you ready for Yusha?"

"I say I might go to UA and suddenly you think I'm going there, which makes you think you can go around blackmailing people who cross you!"

"I prefer the term self preservation and beside the dude totally deserves it!"

"Doesn't matter if he did, your suppose to wait until school to do that!"

"Uhh fine I'm sorry!" Reigi then bowed quickly.

"ALL STUDENTS BOARD A BUS, WE ARE NOW LEAVING FOR YUSHA!" The speakers projected across the building.

"Well, guess it's time to go!" Juryoku exclaimed in a bubbly almost airhead like tone, a complete contrast to her previous attitude. She then grabbed Reigi by his bag and ran to the bus door his being pulled along in the air as if he was floating.

As soon as they were on the bus Juryoku threw Reigi into a chair as she sat down in the one next to the window, and with that everything went black.

Reigi started to open his eyes and turned his head to see Juryoku jumping in her seat, looking out the window.

"What are you so hyper about?"

"Look for yourself, Muild!" Juryoku then moved away from the window and Reigi finally got a good look at it.

Out the window was an island with a giant building with two chimney like towers on each side, the building was a snow white, with a scarlet dome like roof. There were also a large dense forest, desert, a reflective dome that reflected the light into Reigi's eyes making it hurt to stare at it. Their were multiple bridges connected to the island and the dock seemed quite lively.

"It's just Yusha, we went here before when we were younger" Reigi mumbled uninterested in the fact they have nearly arrived.

"That's cuz our parents were founders, and we had to go with them to those boring meetings!" The blondette groaned at the last point before life sprang back into her. "Besides we're finally here but for real this time. As a student, you can't tell me that excites you!" She exclaimed, though no one paid her any mind at her volume.

"Oh you know I am, I even came up with a list for our next pranks, now we just need Otto.."

"Please, the only reason he worked with us is because he enjoys the spotlight." Her tone then became an extremely serious one. "He can't join us on those anymore, the pranks need to be covert, Covert as is sneaky. No telling anyone we did it." She then mimicked zipping her mouth before doing it to Reigi.

"Okay I get it, covert"

"Good, now Muild, may I see the list" Reigi dug through his bag before pulling up a notebook and handing it to her.

The Bus finally screeched to a halt and the students start to walk out. When Juryoku and Reigi exited they maneuvered as if they lived their all their lives, ignoring the teacher blaring direction on what to do, Juryoku skipped to the 10 or so terminals, and typed her name into it. The terminal then had a hand on it and asked her to place her hand on it. She did as instructed and a slot opened up as her papers came out as well as her ID. Reigi did the same with the terminal next to her. Reigi then looked at his team arrangement and quickly read over it. Juryoku who was reading it over his shoulder smilled.

"Seems were a team now!"

"What were they thinking pairing us up together"

"Oh just enjoy the result Muild! Now off to our HeadQuarters." She then started to skip off and the black haired teen followed the blond teen to their dorms.

As they approached the dorms they went their separate ways, Reigi heading for dorm number 118 and Juryoku god knows which dorm room. After a bit of walking he finally arrived at the dorm which was a yellow bungalow. He walked up the ramp and held his ID up to a small panel which then glowed green and the door unlocked. Walking inside he noticed his luggage was already there. 'They sure work fast' he thought as he started to explore the bungalow. It had 3 bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen that was part of the living room. It was already furnished with the basic things and the beds seemed to be everyday beds.

Grabbing his bags he went into the 3rd bedroom that had light green walls, with the bed in the corner as well as a desk. The closet was near the door and was a wooden door embedded in the wall. Dropping his bags to the floor, he kneeled down and started to open up the first suitcase, which had his shirts, jackets, as well as his underwear. He then hung the jackets on the hooks on the closet door, before hanging the shirts and jackets in the closet. He placed his underwear in the drawer inside, releasing a groan before going back to unpacking.

Reigi was now walking in the hallways that were slightly crowded with a pale boy who was 6'2, extremely muscular, with pale green eyes and jet black hair in a messy bun. That is Daichi Tsuyoshi, Reigi, testing partner and roommate.

"Can you belive that were not only in the same class as the Number 5's daughter, but in the same team as her?" Reigi only shrugged at Daichi's energy.

"It is believable, I mean they even got the The Number 2 hero working here"

"I know, she's teaching support classes!"

"And here our room" They stopped at a door with 1-A on it, the door was extremely large but light seeing as Reigi just pushed it open.

Reigi immediately went to a seat and plopped down into it. Daichi went over to the small crowd, the seat in front of Reigi. In the center of it was Juryoku with another girl with a curvy body build and indigo hair, tied into a bun, with bangs covering her forehead, she had large indigo eyes and seemed visibly overwhelmed at the crowd of people. Juryoku was smiling but her eyes were closed and her smile was wavering.

Reigi just took his headphones from his neck and put them on while pressing a button, starting his playlist of music. Reigi then leaned back in his chair and waited for the magic to happen. Juryoku's smile was finally gone and her eyes opened into a glare and despite his headphones he could still hear her.

"Okay, how about you all take your a% ! into a seat, before I do something to force you into seats myself"

The crowd visibly winced at the volume and disbanded before sitting down and with perfect timing the door shot open and a man with black hair that seems it hasn't been cut in years with emerald green eyes, he had a very visible ear to ear grin. The man was wearing a grey spandex bodysuit, with grey slacks, and a black hoodie with orange trimming. The man walked to the front of the desk and this grin grew.

"Students! And Studettes!" He winked at the last part and bowed. Then returning to his standing position. "I am your homeroom teacher, Ochi, Toros. One of the founders of this school and by far the most good looking".

"Now change into your Gym Clothes because we have things to do!"

A student with black hair, goat ears with horns raised his hand for the teacher to add.

"No time for questions! Gooo!"

They were now at the field with multiple pieces of equipment on tables, and tables covered in fabric, armor almost anything Reigi could think of was there. There was a fence in the background as well. Everyone was wearing a white shirt with black tracksuit pants, with lines along it.

"Alright kids today we are…." He paused for dramatic effect. "Making your Costumes, now you must be wondering, isn't their people to do that. Well yeah, but a good hero has to be able to improvise when they need their costume and this is just to get an understanding of the design you want. What you want your costumes to do will be written onto a piece of paper along sides with support gear, but that's for battle training. Now any questions". A lot of people raised their hands.

"Good now get to work!" And with that he walked to a chair and plopped down in it.

Everyone stood there for a good few seconds before speeding off to different tables to make costumes. Reigi ran towards a table and grabbed a black shirt and pants. He then grabbed some goggles that had two pieces that acted almost like horns that were attached to the lenses, with a black face mask that the goggles were attached too. as well as what seemed like football armor. He then grabbed a red hoodie and foolishly smelled it before dropping it and holding his mouth before releasing and moving his hand away as he gagged. He then picked up the hoodie and started to go over to what seemed to be a weapon pile. He dug through it until he something caught his eye. It was a blue gun with a card reader and looked like a camera turned gun. There was a multiple parts attached, each part coming from a different weapon. He picked it up and ran over to another table. He grabbed a yellow belt and what seemed to be a deck holder.

"1 Minute left to change into costumes!" Reigi then looked up and noticed he was the only one on the field.

He groaned and placed down what he picked up and started to put on the black long sleeved shirt and the red hoodie on at the same time and deciding that his Gym pants would work. He then strapped on the football armor. His classmates were coming out now and Reigi clasped the belt on with the gun hanging off it. He grabbed the mask and plopped them over his eyes, removing his glasses of course. Everything was blurry now, he can just use his quirk to move around then.

"10 Seconds!" even more of the class was out.

Reigi grabbed black fingerless gloves and red shin guards with knee pads attached, while running to where his class was. He released the shin guards and used his quirk, sticking to the shin guards as soon as his leg made contact with them. At the same time he threw on the gloves and kicked up a mouth guard similar to the Number 1 Hero Deku and grabbed it with his now gloved hands. He ran into his place as the final members of his class walked out and he stuck the mouthguard on.

As soon of taking his place Daichi smiled at him and patted him on the back.

"I tried to tell you but you were absorbed into the whole looking for parts"

"Well at least you tried" Reigi then turned his head and looked at Daichi and his costume to be met with a green long coat open collared showing a fair amount of his chest , black leather pants, and brown boots.

"Have you heard of Tsuyoshi?"

"It's not that bad, I kinda like it."

"Yeah and Skunk girl over their is looking at you as if your the newest piece of porn"

Before Daichi could reply coughed and everyone stopped their side conversations and directed their attention at them.

"Now that you are all in your costumes get into your teams and be prepared for a combat practice. Now you may be asking isn't it too early for that and I say Hell yeah it is! But it has many benefits, it allows you to understand which parts of your costume works and what doesn't, it also gives me the ability to assess your abilities in combat and hero work in general. It also allows you to understand what you need to improve in and why. Now the screen will show the teams in case you forgot and the team you'll be fighting against."

Then a small robotic drone came out of his arm and flew up and projected the teams.

Team: Krimsite Team: Turtitan

Heroes Villians

Juryoku Uraraka Hotaru Moyasu

Blair Sato VS June Phantom

Reigi Torrika Yagi Shizuka

Daichi Tsuyoshi Futto Yogan

'Okay so we're fighting against Turitans, wait Futto Yogan.' Reigi turned and saw a stocky muscular boy with hazel brown hair and a metal body just talking to the goat boy from earlier.

"Alright Krimsite and Turtitan please step on your respective squares" Two squares came out, one crimsion and the other turquoise.

Juryoku, the girl with indigo hair now known as Blair, Daichi and Reigi stepped onto the crimson square. Juryoku had grey pants with a black sleeveless shirt, a pick crop top with a hood from a Ground Zero hoodie taped on and Ground zero gauntlets, with Knee pads as well. Blair had a purple and black suit without sleeves and a dirty golden belt. Her pants legs had holes on the sides and she had goggles.

On the Turquoise square was Futto in a white shirt and grey pants with a utility belt. An unsettling pale pettite who was concerningly thin girl with red hair, that looked like molten lava in a red fedora, in a brown bodysuit slightly unzipped and a red coat with red fingerless gloves and plain red shoes, she also had a Pinky mask on, horns included. The goat boy was in a blue turtleneck sweater and blue pants with climbing boots and gloves. A girl with a lean and busty, with moles on her left cheek and extremely long hair and lime green eyes in a black latex suit and a masquerade mask.

Then Mr. Ochi snapped his fingers and they descended into what seemed like an underground lair.

"Okay so Heroes you will be raiding the villains underground lair while searching for a lost child, you have 5 minutes prep."

Daichi then spoke up as soon as Mr Ochi finished. "Okay what are your quirks, mines is Geokinesis, I can essentially control the Earth and I'm Tsuyoshi Daichi"

Juryoku then went "Names Juryoku, I can create Gravity zones and to some degrees blackholes along sides with the ability to make inorganic explosive" She then threw her arm around Reigi.

"And this is Muild, He is essentially a sonar who can stick to stuff"

"I can introduce myself!"

"Way whatever, Blair Go"

Blair blinked before starting "Well I'm Blair and I can make mirages by drawing on my skin and creating almost anything or by looking at them but I need to concentrate for that, and I can look through Mirrors" Daichi then struck a thinking pose before smiling.

"Okay here's what we do…"

Reigi took the duct taped RPU/ Rope Production Unit and used the duck tape to attach it to the gun only for the gun to absorb it. Reigi eyes widen and a card formed in the card reader/ case. He took it out and opened the deck case on his belt only to find an entire deck of cards. Most of them blank but one was colored, it had the kanji for fire on it in a flame like texture while the card Reigi just removed had a shadow silhouette of a man shooting a rope from his elbow. Shaking it off he placed the card in the box and prepared himself as the countdown started.

3.2. ! And with that they split up Juryoku going to the right with Reigi and Blair and Daichi to the left. As soon as the two groups were far enough from each other, Juryoku was punched by a metal fist from a shadow. Out of them then came out Yogan putting his shirt back on and the girl with the masquerade mask who literally came out of the shadows though right behind Juryoku and pulled her into the shadow. 'F# ! I can't detect shadows!'

"Seems we can finally have that battle we've been talking about" Reigi backed away.

"Don't pussy out now" He lunged forward and Reigi jumped over him using his quirk to create a map, before deciding on the perfect attack point.

He grabbed the belt and pulled the trigger only for it to say "Insert a card to shoot". Reigi then landed and opened the deck box and pulled out a blank card and inserted it into the gun. "Blank cards are not accepted".

"You gotta be kidding me!" Yogan then rushed over again and Reigi jumped again, but the metal teen grabbed the black haired teen's leg and threw him into a wall which Reigi stuck to and quickly began to climb away, by using his legs to push himself, so he could then turn and climb.

"And I thought you said you could kick my A%&" and he started to chase Reigi.

Reigi reached into the deck box and pulled out the rope card. He quickly jumped to the floor and inserted the card and pulled the lever instead of the trigger. "Rope Tricks!" The gun emitted as it's parts started to shift around before settling into a wristband with a nozzle and cartridges and the card with the lever on his wrist. The handle was now in his wrist and he aimed his weapon at Yogan who was now approaching. Pulling the trigger a piece of rope shot out and it was then the black haired teen felt arrow buttons on the handle. Pressing one of them and pulling the trigger again, it shot a net this time which quickly covered Futto.

"Mother F# ! #" Yogan started to attempt to throw the net off, before just ripping it in half.

"Think your toys can save you? How about you fight me like a real Man?" and with that he ran towards him, but during the time Futto took to take off the net and start to run at him, Reigi took out the card with the fire symbol and removed the Rope Tricks.

The ravenette then slid the card into the card case on the top of his wrist and pulled the lever that surrounded it. "HellFlame Tricks" The gun went once more and this time Reigi flinched at the name of former Number 1 Hero's quirk being called. The Wristband, then expanded moved around before slamming down and forming a wrist cannon with three arms near the nozzle.

"I think I have to deny for self preservation!" And Reigi pulled the trigger once more and a bright orange flames were emitted from the cannon.

Yogan started to slow down before falling to the floor and his skin turning into a white. Reigi released the trigger and switched back to Rope tricks and trapped him in a net. Just in case. Reigi then turned the gauntlet back to a gun by pulling the lever again. He ran down the halls and pressed him earpiece.

"They got Juryoku!"

"They got Daichi too!" Blair Responded.

"One of them had a quirk that allowed them to go into shadows that's most likely how they did it"

"Thanks for the info Captain obvious!" Blair instant exclaimed.

Reigi ignored that comment. "Should we regroup?"

"Yes! Their picking us off one by one, they probably knew our plan too!"

A ding went off and his communicator projected a location and Reigi instantly went for it.

Reigi then ran arrived at Blair's location to see her using two small demon cat things to fight coat girl. Reigi took the gun and pulled the trigger shot a fireball at coat girl and knocked him into a wall. Blair then drew a pair of handcuffs and cuffed said coat girl.

"They hostage is in the far back 2nd to last door,'' they both said at the same time.

"They most likely took Juryoku and Daichi back to the field but left their communicators, so we wouldn't know they were disqualified" Reigi then started.

"Which means the only ones left are the ones with the most effective quirks in combat"

"But they didn't account for any gear/prep which was the fault" They Both finished.

They then nodded in understanding and started to run towards the hostage's room. Blair was drawing multiple items on herself while running. They then arrived and kicked the door down to meet with the last two members of Turtians, Goat Boy and Shadow Person. Goat boy then cleared his throat before starting.

"Well Heroes you have impressed me but unfortunately, your heroics end here, for me and my partner in crime shall obliterate you!" Goat Boy started.

"So prepare to get your A$! kicked!" Shadow Person said before disappearing into the shadows.

Goat Boy ran at them and aimed a kick at Reigi only for a shield to block it , courtesy of Blair. Reigi then shoot a fireball at him. Goat boy dodged and from his shadow came Shadow person who took Reigi into a chokehold and as GoatBoy started to turn towards Blair, Reigi shot a blast of Flames at him knocking him into a wall and knocking him out. As Shadow person started to go into the shadows to stop Blair who was now carrying the hostage, who was a doll and running towards the door. Reigi grabbed her leg as she let go of him and he was taken along. They the gun then appeared out of Blair's shadow and Regi started to press the arrow button twice, and shoot. Out came a full on flurry of flames in a way that would make Ground Zero proud. Blair who make a riot shield, used it and the flames to propel herself to the exit. And due to the eruption of flames Shadow Person wasn't able to do shadow things and with that, Blair got to the exit. Reigi and Shadow Person both passed out due to the heat not before hearing "Heroes Win!".

* * *

An extra long chapter to hopefully make up for my inactivity. Anyways SYOC Cast, yes it is now only 4 spots left and I do need slots for UA students so mind sending those in? P.S. If you feel that I written your OC wrong just PM me and I'll fix it.

SYOC Cast:

Males:7/9

Reigi Torrika Sender: Me

Daichi Tsuyoshi Sender:JaxTheGamer

Futto Yogan

Sirk Narida Sender: TheAlmightyLump

Somoki Keyumu Sender:jppokemon99

Izamu Fukuda Sender:Soviet Dog

Yagi Shizuka Sender:R3Luv3Singin

Females:5/7

Blair Sato Sender:Merpmeow

Juryoku Uraraka Sender:Me

June Phantom Sender:Raygha Raikouga

Kurosami Sayuri Sender:Lonlystone

Hina Gima Sender:Attackin


End file.
